


Marshmallow Spiders

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Witch Friends [4]
Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: Sophie's home from traveling
Series: Witch Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018836
Kudos: 1





	Marshmallow Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer : I don't own Halloweentown or Sophie Piper

Marshmallow spiders leapt off the tray into the pot of hot cocoa with a yelp, melting into a sticky foam. 

One hand holding two mugs, and the other hand holding three, Sophie Piper nodded at the pot of cocoa and watched as it carefully poured itself into a rather large flagon and the flagon placed itself on the tray with a soft  _ thud. _

She hadn't really understood why her mom had decided to rent out some of the rooms, but now that she'd returned from one of her historical research projects, she understood.

Her mom was lonely. 

Marnie and Dylan were off at Witch U, she herself had been traveling and doing what she'd deemed important research (okay, fine, she'd also met a very handsome werewolf), and they'd left their mom alone. 

It hadn't been on purpose, but they had. 

Sophie hadn't felt her mom’s sadness this strongly since she was four, and her dad had died. When she was four, she didn't have the words for it, but now she understood.

Now that she'd be home for a bit - meaning anywhere from three days to three months - she was hoping to spend some time with her mom, even with guests there.

Nodding at the tray to get it to follow her, Sophie walked towards the living room, where she thought her mother would be.

“Hi.” A solid, warm, voice said from behind, spooking her into almost losing her concentration and dropping the tray. The voice had noticed she'd been startled, and chuckled as Sophie turned around.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, but never managed to finish it, so here's a beginning!


End file.
